Alias Investigations
Alias Investigations is a detective agency founded, owned and run by Jessica Jones. History ''Jessica Jones "AKA Ladies Night" ''To be added "AKA Crush Syndrome" To be added "AKA It's Called Whiskey" To be added "AKA 99 Friends" To be added "AKA The Sandwich Saved Me" To be added "AKA You're a Winner" To be added "AKA Top Shelf Perverts" To be added "AKA WWJD?" To be added "AKA Sin Bin" To be added "AKA 1,000 Cuts" To be added "AKA I've Got the Blues" To be added "AKA Take a Bloody Number" To be added "AKA Smile" To be added "AKA Start from the Beginning" To be added "AKA Freak Accident" To be added "AKA Sole Survivor" To be added "AKA God Help the Hobo" To be added "AKA The Octopus" To be added "AKA Facetime" To be added "AKA I Want Your Cray Cray" To be added "AKA Ain't We Got Fun" To be added "AKA Shark in the Bathtub, Monster in the Bed" To be added "AKA Pork Chop" To be added "AKA Three Lives and Counting" To be added "AKA Pray for my Patsy" To be added "AKA Playland" To be added "AKA The Perfect Burger" To be added "AKA You're Welcome" To be added "AKA I Have No Spleen" To be added "AKA Customer Service is Standing By" To be added "AKA I Wish" To be added "AKA Sorry Face" To be added "AKA The Double Half-Wappinger" To be added "AKA Camera Friendly" To be added "AKA I Did Something Today" To be added "AKA Hero Pants" To be added "AKA Hellcat" To be added "AKA A Lotta Worms" To be added "AKA Everything" To be added ''Iron Fist "The Blessing of Many Fractures" ''To be added ''The Defenders "The H Word" ''To be added "Mean Right Hook" To be added "Worst Behavior" To be added "Royal Dragon" To be added "Take Shelter" To be added "Ashes, Ashes" To be added "Fish in the Jailhouse" To be added "The Defenders" To be added Known Employees *Jessica Jones (founder and owner) *Malcolm Ducasse *Gillian Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 TV Series) **''Jessica Jones'' ***Season 1 ****"AKA Ladies Night" (First appearance) ****"AKA Crush Syndrome" ****"AKA It's Called Whiskey" ****"AKA 99 Friends" ****"AKA The Sandwich Saved Me" ****"AKA You're a Winner" ****"AKA Top Shelf Perverts" ****"AKA WWJD?" ****"AKA Sin Bin" ****"AKA 1,000 Cuts" ****"AKA I've Got the Blues" ****"AKA Take a Bloody Number" ****"AKA Smile" ***Season 2 ****"AKA Start from the Beginning" ****"AKA Freak Accident" ****"AKA Sole Survivor" ****"AKA God Help the Hobo" ****"AKA The Octopus" ****"AKA Facetime" ****"AKA I Want Your Cray Cray" ****"AKA Ain't We Got Fun" ****"AKA Shark in the Bathtub, Monster in the Bed" ****"AKA Pork Chop" ****"AKA Three Lives and Counting" ****"AKA Pray for my Patsy" ****"AKA Playland" ***Season 3 ****"AKA The Perfect Burger" ****"AKA You're Welcome" ****"AKA I Have No Spleen" ****"AKA Customer Service is Standing By" ****"AKA I Wish" ****"AKA Sorry Face" ****"AKA The Double Half-Wappinger" ****"AKA Camera Friendly" ****"AKA I Did Something Today" ****"AKA Hero Pants" ****"AKA Hellcat" ****"AKA A Lotta Worms" ****"AKA Everything" **''Iron Fist'' ***Season 1 ****"The Blessing of Many Fractures" (Mentioned only) **''The Defenders'' ***Season 1 ****"The H Word" ****"Mean Right Hook" ****"Worst Behavior" ****"Royal Dragon" ****"Take Shelter" ****"Ashes, Ashes" ****"Fish in the Jailhouse" ****"The Defenders" Trivia To be added Gallery To be added Category:Locations Category:Businesses Category:Organizations Category:Jessica Jones (Netflix series) culture Category:The Defenders (Netflix series) culture Category:Earth-199999